Pokepasta Wiki
Welcome to the Pokepasta Wiki. Pokepasta Wiki is an online community and wiki, which anyone can contribute to at any place, anytime, as long as they have Internet access. The stories within this wiki could are varied, covering all sorts of subject matters which include, but are not limited to: Childhood memories you couldn't forget, games or roms which 'hate' you, creepy stories within the pokemon universe, a life or death situation, death of something, etc. If you are writing about the untimely death of a person, we recommend you write in third-person, since who writes when they are dead? All stories found on this site are works of fiction, even if the page states otherwise. General Rules There are several rules for everyone's convenience and safety. Three strikes and you're out just like that, so remember to obey the rules. * All trollpastas must be written in blog posts. * Respect each other * Content that could be considered NSFW is prohibited * Crossover Pokepastas are allowed, but don't go overboard with them * Don't harass another member of the community * Every pokepasta or pokemon related page MUST have the category Pokemon in it, because it's very hard to track down pages that don't have them. * PLEASE get explicit written permission from the artist before uploading images to the wiki! If a person was caught breaking a rule three times or more, it will result in a ban. Please report a cyber-bully or a rule-breaker to an active Adminstrator or Moderator. Remember it all, and good luck on your stories! Chat Rules Yes, we have rules for our Webinar Chat too. This is for public safety, and for your own too. These rules MUST be obeyed. When you break a Chat rule for the first time, you will receive a warning. For the second time, you will receive another warning, and on the third time, you may be kicked from the chat. * No links that lead to inappropriate sites * Invitations to games are allowed, but keep in mind that some kids view this wiki, so please consider a game that is rated from G, to PG. * No pornography or other NSFW content is allowed. This will immediately earn you a ban. * Don't be racist or start a fight. This might cause local-wiki rivalry, and that's bad as some lead to bans. Please note that there is no rule against saying your age/location in the chat. Events This is the list of upcoming/ongoing events. EVENT 1: CLEAN-UP ONGOING FOR THE WHOLE YEAR OF 2015, COME ONE COME ALL TO OUR WIKI CLEANUP, HELP IS APPRECIATED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THIS EVENT IS CURRENTLY ONGOING. IF YOU FIND A TROLLPASTA, TAG IT AS SUCH AND THE MODS WILL REMOVE IT. EVENT 2: OFFICIAL 2015 POKEPASTA WIKI STAFF ELECTIONS ARE HELD ON THE WHOLE MONTH OF AUGUST 2015. BE PREPARED! ANYONE WITH MORE THAN 50 EDITS COULD PARTICITIPATE, AND NO VOTING FOR YOURSELVES. FOR MORE INFORMATION, READ THE BLOG POST THAT IS IN ADMIN ANGELOFTHESKIES'S BLOG POST LIST OR CONTACT BUREAUCRAT IMTHEAURA. GOOD LUCK ON THE ELECTION! THIS EVENT IS CURRENTLY PREPARING FOR AUGUST 2015. Staff This is the list of the Pokepasta Wiki Staff. MODERATORS IN TRAINING: None at the moment, waiting for the elections. All staff applicants will begin at this stage. ROLLBACKS: None at the moment, waiting for the elections. MODERATORS: * PurplePuppyLove CHAT MODERATORS: * ShinyVaporeon bot GLOBAL MODERATORS: None at the moment, waiting for the elections. ADMINSTRATORS: * ''AngelOfTheSkies'' * GrumpyNinja * ''Element02'' * SARDONYXXX BUREAUCRATS: * ''Imtheaura'' To contact any of the users above, click on their nametag or go to Contact An Admin/Global Moderator/Moderator . Family Wikis This wiki has 2 sister wikis, 1 Father Wiki, and 1 Mother Wiki. The links to the wikis are below. Everyone is welcome to contribute to the 2 sister wikis. * Father Wiki Link: creepypasta.wikia.com * Mother Wiki Link: pokemon.wikia.com * Sister Wiki 1 Link ( Imtheaura's wiki ): pokemoneverafter.wikia.com * Sister Wiki 2 Link ( AngelOfTheSkies's wiki ): pokestories.wikia.com To go to the wikis above, copy-paste the links into your search tab to find them. You are always welcome to help edit the 2 sister wikis! Help Here are helpful links to help you start pokepastas! � (will add more soon!) Editor Page Writing More Professionally Basic Of Pokepastas Concerning the Quality of the wiki Pokepasta Cliches and how to Avoid Them Category:Browse Category:Meta